


What Sleep Deprivation Brings

by jumpingjoy82



Series: You Helped Me Through-Maribat [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adopted Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Being Sleep Deprived Is Bad For Your Health, Being Sleep Deprived Make You Do Stupid Things, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Sleep Deprived Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Welcome To The Family Marinette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:28:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28715031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumpingjoy82/pseuds/jumpingjoy82
Summary: Inspired by @all-the-names-are-taken-aaaaa on TumblrMarinette is, like, REALLY sleep-deprived, and ends up sending adoption papers to Bruce Wayne.Now, why would you do that?
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: You Helped Me Through-Maribat [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100456
Comments: 102
Kudos: 391





	1. The Chapter That's Not A Chapter

Ok! So I was on Tumblr, right, and I see this

**@all-the-names-are-taken-aaaaa:**

Marinette was tired. She had been staring at the ceiling for three hours. Picking up her phone an article popped up on the screen. “Bruce Wayne and his adopting addiction”

Sitting up thoughts rushed through her mind.

The Waynes interacted with the bat family at least monthly. Would her parents even notice? They hadn’t spent much time with her since she was ten. As the years went by the shop took more priority than her more and more.

So she filled out the papers and sent them in the mail. She had kaalki so she could come back and possibly get help from the Bat-family. Be away from Lila drama. Bein Jaggeds home town. It all made sense to the sleep-deprived teen. That is until she finally got some sleep but by that point, the papers were already sent. Not like Bruce Wayne would actually adopt her right?

Bruce sat staring at the adoption papers on his desk for about 30 minutes. “Alfred prepare a room for a 16-year-old girl.”

(If someone asks I will put the rest.)

**So after reading this, I decide, well, this is a really good prompt, so that I will be using it. Not really sure how to tag from ao3 to Tumblr, so I will just put it in the notes.**

**The actually chapters will start with Chapter 2 (Chapter 1), I just wanted to go ahead and get this out of the way.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The real Chapter 1.

To be honest, she could not be blamed for what happened.

Some how, Lila was able to convince Tom Dupain and Sabine Cheng that Marinette was stealing from the freaking cash register. It was bad enough that they had a shaky relationship since she was ten but to  _ steal _ from your parent's shop. Why would she do that?

She could literally afford to  _ buy  _ the shop. Hell, she could buy Agreste mansion.

But do they believe her? Nooooooooo. They believe some Italian witch with pseudo pigtails that look like freaking sausages on the side of her head.

Just like everyone else before them.

Which has her wondering, who else shares a brain cell with these idiots?

Anyway, her parents have not talked to or even interacted with her in weeks. The shop was a top priority.

Marinette has not slept in over 2 weeks. Between school, Ladybug, MDC, and trying to figure out who Hawkmoth is, sleep just really isn’t on the schedule.

At 2 o’clock in the morning, her phone lights up, and she sees the article, “Bruce Wayne and his adopting addiction”

Sitting up, she starts thinking about how she needs a detective to help her. The Waynes interact with the bats a lot, so maybe this should help. 

She didn’t think her parents would notice.

Just her friends. She would call them.

She decided this was a good idea, because she had Kaalki to bring her back, and this was also apparently Uncle Jaggeds home town. Those were really good key factors. 

What could go wrong?

She was also getting away from Lila Drama.

It’s a win-win.

Remember, she is  _ really  _ tired, so this all seems logical.

It’s not.

But at this point, she has finally passed out.

It’s too late to go back. The papers are sent off.

When she wakes up in the morning, her first thought is, “Shit.”

She didn’t actually mean to send off adoption papers to Holy Mother Fucking  _ Bruce Wayne _ .

She starts calming down.

It’s not like he would actually adopt her.

Right?

* * *

  
  
  


*BoNuS*

“Master Bruce, sir, a letter has been addressed to you.”

“Thank you, Alfred, you can set it down, please.”

After he walks out, Bruce opens it, recognizing them as adoption papers.

He looks at them for a full 30 minutes, wondering when he adopted another one. Thinking he forgot.

It wouldn’t be the first time.

“Alfred, could you set up a room for a 16-year-old girl. She is a fashion designer, and likes red.”


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and 200 kudos!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the story I have chosen to update this week. It is 11:31. Still Saturday. Don't judge me. If there are any preferences of stories you would rather me update first, please feel free to comment!

Marinette has finished packing.

She mailed the rest of her stuff off to Gotham as soon as she decided she was going.

No regrets.

Lila told Marinette's parents that she forgot to return something.

They just went ahead and let her on up.

While she wasn’t home.

Everything of worth was gone though.

Not that Tom and Sabine would notice.

Marinette decided she had enough sleep.

She would last for at least a week without it.

She went to visit Luka first.

It went like this:

“LUKAAA~ I’ve decided to move to Gotham!”

He just blinked. Silently wondering how she found out where he was.

He was literally sitting on top of a building.

And told no one.

Which made him ask.

“But why? How long have you been awake?”

"...20,28,30...no, 40...48,52!! 52 hours" 

What the hell?!

She was acting like it was an accomplishment!

Luka was totally concerned. “But why? And how did you even function?” 

“Work to do… Black coffee… Monster drinks... Caffeine in blood…”

“No. NO. You need to sleep.”

“SLEEP IS FOR THE WEAK!”

It went back and forth between them for a while.

“Okay. What were you even going to Gotham  _ for? _ ”

“Too find Batman of course! He could help find Hawkmoth!”

“What did your parents think?”

“Oh! They don’t care.”

Not technically lying. Just omitting the truth a little.

“And when do you leave?” 

Luka was just completely exasperated at this point.

“Tomorrow!” She exclaimed brightly.

He just sighed.

“Congratulations Melody. I have some gray hairs now.”

“You can always come to visit!”

And then she was gone

* * *

Since there is no plane flying directly to Gotham, she would be stopping in New York.

I mean. Who would have an airport in  _ Gotham _ of all places?

That's like saying “Here you go, Rouges. Free hostages at all times.”

Not to mention the luggage.

No. Instead they have a train station.

Which is where she will be headed after she arrives in New York.

* * *

The plane ride was peaceful.

Perks of being the owner of a world renowned company.

You can afford first class. 

No annoyances.

She chooses to stay awake.

Opting to watch the windows for inspiration.

Sketching for as long as she can, before they land.

* * *

She goes hops onto the train next.

Heading towards Gotham.

She’s not really sure what to expect when she gets there.

Really happy that she chose to continue her schooling online.

Only having to come in for tests and exams.

Mainly only having too be focused on MDC.

She may even rebrand later.

Not really wanting to be a Dupain-Cheng any longer.

But she wasn’t really one, to begin with.

* * *

She finally makes it to Gotham.

The first thing she does is go to a coffee shop.

She’s starting to feel a little intoxicated.

Not even really sure of what she is doing anymore.

She orders a  Devil Mountain Coffee Company… with 12 espresso shots.

The barista suddenly goes pale. Murmuring something about…. Another suicidal Wayne?

_ Wayne? Isn’t that the guy who was a serial adopter?  _ She thought.

_ Oh well, that is a problem for future Marinette. After she gets more caffeine! _

She walks out after receiving her order. Coming across the building she will be staying in.

* * *

Tikki finally woke up.

She was used to seeing her chosen working on  _ something _ .

I mean, it is her job.

What she was  _ not  _ used to seeing Marinette holding a cup of coffee, saying it was such a good kitty.

_ Oh,  _ she thought,  _ she must be in the delusional; state of sleep deprivation. _

Yeah. That makes enough sense.

Marinette then promptly passes out.

Tikki just shakes her head. Ready to head back to sleep.

_ At least she will be coherent tomorrow,  _ she thought, before also going too sleep


	4. Question

How she meets the Waynes.

Help Please!

[How They Meet](https://s.surveyplanet.com/-9PL-PKS7)

**Author's Note:**

> I have a publishing schedule now!
> 
> I will post at least one chapter to a story every week. Not a set schedule for which story I will be updating. Just at least one story a week.


End file.
